


Just For You

by Choseong



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Gangs, M/M, Please help with realtionships, Stuff, i don't know how this story is going to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum just wanted to give something to Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so thank you all for clicking this story! I just had two days of no internet and typed this up at 12 in the morning lol... DX so sorry if it kinda doesn't really make much sense. Idk they pairings here so please help out?
> 
> Update: sorry I'm not sure what to finish here so I will complete it.

Jaebum blocked his enemy's hit to his shoulder and took a swung at his chest. The guy doubled down clutching his chest in pain. He was basically outnumbered even with Jinyoung, six to two. He kept blocking the hits instead of fighting back. Jinyoung kicked one in the knees who ran to him and threw him to Jaebum he punched him hard in the head to knock him out. It wasn't there fault in the beginning who started it. They just walked down the street to a store and Jaebum was eyeing a teddy bear in which the guys came out of nowhere to attack them.

Jinyoung had cuts and bruises all around and Jaebum was really regretting brining him along with him. Please, just a little longer, he can hold on for a little longer. He didn't want Jinyoung to get hurt or get into this mess he rather deal with it himself. Jaebum himself didn't look much better. He saw Jinyoung on the corner of his eye go down, he called out him name and received a blow in back of his neck. He cried out in pain as he fell hard to the ground the guy who hit him holding him back. He was about to give up seeing two more come out to grab Jinyoung who was lifeless on the ground. Another hit, a loud bang and sirens blared. He was blindingly pushed to the ground a pair of hands held him firmly as he resisted.

"It's ok, it's alright, I got you." A voice told him before he blacked out.

Jaebum woke to a unfamiliar ceiling, where was he? He cranked him neck painfully then jolted, Jinyoung! Was he here with him? He felt a body hit back to him as he and it both groaned in pain when he lied back down.

"Jaebum!" Jinyoung said in relief and wrapped his arms around him.

Jaebum felt a rush of emotions seeing Jinyoung there with him alright, except bandaged, otherwise fine. He pulled Jinyoung up into a warmer hug. He and Jinyoung was in a bed he realized.

"Where are we?" Jaebum's voice sounded dry.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak while Jaebum absently pulled the covers closer to them. He realized where they were a second after a voice spoke.

"Hospital," They jolted and turned to the voice it was a man with a police officer. "For the police station to be exact." The man waved the police man to come up to them.

In other circumstances Jaebum would have been embarrassed being seen in bed with Jinyoung, but he now just pulled him closer.

"Oh, come on now, I was even nice enough to put you kids together, don't act so scared." He frowned noticing the action.

Jaebum read his badge officer Aka he felt Jinyoung move closer if it was even possible to him. He noticed it was dark outside still so it still must have been today, what time? He wasn't sure, he knew they had to get home fast.

"Now kids, I know you didn't start the fight but you just have to stay here until the morning."

"We can't stay here!" Jaebum startled them, "Iㅡweㅡcan'tㅡhimㅡ!" Jaebum tried to say Jinyoung finally realized where Jaebum was going at. Their cute, clueless to the adult world roommate Youngjae, didn't know a thing about this and would become very worried by now.

"You have one phone call to bail you out of jail then." The officer told them sternly.

* * *

 

"You guys are _stupid_." Mark told the while driving them home.

"I know." Jaebum sighed, he fixed a sleeply Jinyoung's misplaced strand of hair.

"So stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , stupid, fucking, dumb, stupid, stupid, _fucking_ idiots." Mark growled at the wheel.

"Thanks for bailing us." Jaebum let Mark continue to abuse them with words. He was stupid, stupid for letting Jinyoung get hurt, and having Mark pay for them. In his tiredness didn't notice Mark blinking away his tears.

Mark pulls up to their apartment at one in the morning. He was for sure Youngjae would be worried sick. They walk up to their apartment Mark draps Jinyoung's arm around his shoulder. Jaebum was fine enough to walk up on his own though Mark kept a watch on him every time he flinched taking up a step.

The lights in the apartment was dark meaning Youngjae went to sleep already. Jaebum sighed in relief Mark helped Jinyoung to his room and took the offer to stay. He strode over to their bed room he slowly ever so quietly opened the door. A little creaking sound was made and he flinched he was Youngjae in bed and closed the door. He was glad he didn't want Youngjae to see him with bruises yet maybe tomorrow would be better when he was more rested. He went over quietly to take off his clothes.

"Hyung?" Youngjae sleepy said and turned around Jaebum freezed.

"Hyung?!" Youngjae said in alarm more alert now seeing Jaebum covered in patches.

"Hey.. Hey... I'm okay go back to sleep." Jaebum whispered comming closer pushing Youngjae back into the bed.

"Wㅡwhat happened??!" Youngjae asked in alarm touching his bandages whimpering now.

"In the morning." Jaebum mumbled and lifted the sheets. Youngjae absently scooted over and Jaebum slide in the bed. He threw the sheets over them as Jaebum pulled Youngjae closing to him not caring how he resisted because he was touching his wounds. 

"Why were you in a fight?!" Youngjae demanded.

Why was Jaebum in that fight? That right, earlier he passed by the store... He saw a huge teddy bear that he knew Youngjae would love. He was going to come back to buy it later but once he came back he got ambushed. Such a stupid thing too. Jaebum finally turned around to face Youngjae his cute features was outshone by anger it didn't suit him well.

He took out a gift from underneath his shirt. It was a plain necklace. It stopped Youngjae from yelling at Jaebum, Jaebum kissed him on the lips.

"Happy birthday."

 


End file.
